The Fallen Star of Destruction
by AmbertheCat
Summary: What happens when a Tale of Old turns out to be a prophesy for the destruction of the world. What happens when its left up to a certain short tempered teen who has to deal with the Star, who is only using him to find a reason to spare the world. This angry teen knows of the facts but will it change the way his heart is acting towards the Star of Destruction? AllenxKanda
1. Chapter 1

Fallen 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to this anime/manga!

_Some times it seems like the world is my own personal hell…_ A senior in the Black Order Academy thought as he watched the forest outside the window from were he sat. The teen was totally ignoring the teacher as he rambled on. This teen had his long blackish blue hair pulled into a high ponytail; his black irises just stared emptily at the forest scenery. He watched and watched and watched…when he noticed a shadow looming over him. He only turned his eyes to the shadow, which in turn was his teacher, in front of his desk with an open book in his hands.

"Page 156, paragraph 34, lines 22 thru 25…" he demanded. The teen scowled at the teacher with a 'che' in his tone as he spoke without looking at the book, or even have open on his desk.

"_What does the forest mean to you my friend? A place of solitary displacement, for you who have trespassed on my land, has no right to question why I am here. Why do you question me though you do not know of which is true? Knowing me as a threat? What possible right do you, an intruder have of one such as me?_" the teen said as he regained his sight on the forest. The teacher sighed and moved on speaking about the meaning of the passage.

The teen noticed one of his so called friends was sleeping with his book open and sitting in front of him, he thought about waking him before the teacher noticed. So the teen used his foot to pull the chair out from underneath the sleeping senior, whose head slid off the desk and hit the floor. The sleeping teen jumped up, holding his face, glaring at his neighbor. "Mr. Lavi Bookman; is there a problem that you have to disrupt the class?" the teacher said, from the back of the room.

The said teen, who has messy red hair and one green eye, with the other being covered by an eye patch, groaned slightly. "Yeah…why is it we have to read this boring book. It isn't even in the least bit interesting…" Lavi asked as he leaned up against his desk, well more liked sat on it. The class murmured with Lavi's announcement about the choice of reading material their teacher had chosen for the month. The book was a 190 chapter book with each chapter being over 200 pages long.

"This book is not for enjoyment. It is the book of what is to become of this continent. The story of the Fallen Star…were not paying enough attention to the hidden message with the tales? Who here cane repeat chapters' 10, page 1034, paragraph 21 thru 25?" the teacher stated. No one raised their hands, until the class president, Lenalee Stylor, a girl with long blackish green hair, that was pulled into twin pigtails and had light blue eyes, raised her hand as she stood up.

"Mr. Reach, no one could recall that far back into the book without looking back into the book." She said.

"Fine, I'll recite it..." the teacher cleared his throat. "_When the forest becomes ablaze, the country would surely turn to turmoil. When the Fallen Star's bright flame becomes a misted from the demons of the soil, the rulers shall become one with the stars. When the blaze and Star become one, the trusted and true shall be left in the wake of the new dawn. If the Star fails to see to reason, all shall know of the pains of being one with the stars. You, who recite the message, pass along to the next generation, for their help will be needed to save the country and eventually the world, from being pulled under the Stars' command._" The teacher said clearly. "Now would you Lavi Bookman, tell us what that means?"

"Hmm, it means…that the author was pretty messed up in the head." Lavi laughed. The rest of the students chuckled a bit. "Besides, how could a story such as this, really even be published? The Bookman Library has at least one of every copy of published material in every language…and I have never read or found a book named The Fallen Star: Realm of the Rulers. So in my case, this book…does not exist." He stated.

The teacher sighed and walked over to the smart mouthed teen. "You want to know why your special Library doesn't have any copies of this book." The teacher said.

"We all want to know." He smiled as the rest of the class was waiting for the answer to the said question.

"The reason why, is because there can only be one copy…and that copy is in its own language. And any book that is copied from the original gets destroyed after its use of purpose…this book you are using, is a newly created one from the last class of seniors. The book I'm using is a literal translation of the original that no one gets to find…" the teacher said with a heavy breath. "Now, Lavi Bookman, read pages 155, paragraph 224 thru 226."

As the teacher started to walk past the teen that remained gazing out the window, one of the students at an angle from behind the teacher, suddenly used his foot to pull the teachers feet out from under him, causing the teacher to land on his face. The teen noticed the book had gone under his desk; he picked it up and noticed the strange characters. The said teen then took notice that it was Tykki Noah, who tripped the teacher. It took less than a second for the teen to know what the annoying Noah kid was planning. The Noah kids all try and succeed in getting others to fall in the line of trouble with the teachers, who even over look their acts when caught. The teacher rose and saw the teen, which was scowling at the book now plus still holding it open. "Yuu Kanda, detention with Ms. Raven after school."

Kanda growled and threw the book at his teacher and picked up his backpack as he walked out of the classroom, totally ignoring the teacher as he called for Kanda to retake his seat. The angry teen went to the kendo club room, to the storage room. He grabbed one of the kendo sticks and stalked out to the forest. He went to a specific spot where there was a small clearing to practice sword play. As he practiced, he felt like he was being watched, he stopped in mid-swing, his black eyes looked around in the surrounding forest to see if there really was someone watching. He could see no one, but he was sure, he felt eyes watching him. The Kanda finally pin pointed the area where he felt the stares…it was from behind. He quickly turned, kendo sword ready to strike anything that was too close. But what he saw was something strange; he saw a boy…or an old man? He couldn't be sure, but he knows he sees something white standing less than a few feet away. He was dressed in all white…everything about the boy except for the fact that his left silvery white eye had a bright red scar under it. He was dressed in a white shirt with a white vest, white pants, white shoes, white gloves, and a white top hat. His hair underneath the hat, from what Kanda could tell was pure white just like most of the boy. His eyes shone with brilliance of silvery white. The only color on the boy, including how his skin a milky white, was the red scar under his left eye, Kanda was stunned by the shinning brilliance of the boy, he noticed he opened his mouth to say something, but Kanda couldn't understand the words he spoke, much less hear him for he spoke so softly.

"Yuu-chan! Where are you, Yuu-chan!?" a certain red haired teen called from the other side of the forest. Kanda growled and turned to look at the annoying friend of his.

"Don't call me by my first name, Baka Usagi!" Kanda then turned to ask the strange white covered boy to leave, but he wasn't even there, what's more is the fact that the spot he was standing was now covered in silver flames. That when Lavi showed up, he spotted the silver flames and was awe struck. Soon the flames shot further into the forest, heading toward them. The silver flames moved at such a speed not even Kanda could completely dodge them.

He and Lavi moved out of the way, Kanda moved out of the way quickly but just barely enough to not get hurt, as for Lavi, he moved fast enough to only get hurt a little bit. The silver flames caught his yellowish scarf he always wore, the silver flames started to quickly, much more quickly, go up the fabric towards Lavi's neck. He quickly removed the scarf to watch it burn in the silver flames. "What the hell is going on?" Lavi said as the flames came at them again, only this time going after Lavi.

Just as he was about to get burned again, something jumped in and pulled him into the tree, he saw it was Lenalee…the senior class president. He was about to speak again when she covered his mouth, and looked at him with a finger to her lips as if to say, 'Stay quiet or the flames will come'. Kanda saw the notion and remained quiet, but the flames still found there way to him, they quickly surrounded the annoyed teen in a silver flaming circle. Just as the flames completely surrounded him, he noticed he had no way to get out without making some sort of sound, which would optimally lead the flames to his direction faster. Soon the flames started to hone in on his sound of breathing. 'This is fucking crazy! What, am I to die here in god damn silver flames?!'

As the flames started to come closer, Kanda saw in the mist of the same white as snow haired boy with the red scar. He was speaking, but again Kanda could not understand or hear what he was trying to tell the trapped teen. "For fuck's sake, I can't fucking hear you damn it!" he yelled at the boy. The boy smiled and came closer as he did, so do the flames. But he stopped right around 3 inches from Kanda; he could see the flames reach out to him but they did not feel hot at all like a flame of a fire should feel.

"…your other half…Call out….for your other half….He is waiting for you…" he said as he lifted his left hand and began to pull off the glove with his teeth. Kanda watched his movements carefully; he could feel his stomach heat up as if his heart was racing. Underneath the glove was a scared blood red hand with a strange emerald green cross that seemed to be imbedded into the flesh. Suddenly the cross glowed eerily as it transformed into a silver claw. Once that happened, the silver flames died out to show Lavi and Lenalee what was in front of their classmate.

The strange boy with the claw charged at Kanda who only had a kendo stick to protect himself with. Kanda jumped back as the boy slammed his claw on the ground, breaking the hard soil into cracks upon the earth. The silver eyed boy slowly watched the black eyed teen curse as he stumbled back against the now uneven surface of forest floor. Kanda really had no clue as to who the strange boy was; how he was suppose to protect him self plus why his heart seemed to ache at the every thought of engaging the attacker in front of him. The pure white haired boy slowly stood out of the stance he had taken from the attack he landed on the ground, Kanda then saw Lenalee jump from a rather high place, with something on the end of her boots…it almost looked like butterfly wings. As she landed in front of the attacking pure white boy, Kanda and Lavi watched in both horror and amazement as she stood in front of the attacker. Kanda took notice in the fact that she was not really standing on the ground but hovering directly above it.

Lavi quickly worked his way out of the tree and tried to tackle the threat that Lenalee was standing in front of. Once he was on the ground he picked up a large stick and swung at the white haired boys' head, only to have silver flames appear to completely devour the log. The said boy then turned half way to see the red head annoyance. His silver eye's looked at him with an empty expression that would tell anyone that the said person was an emotionless weapon. Soon as the attacker fully turned to the red haired boy, his expression that was an empty one now looked as if it was that of a killer. His arm raise above him, his own body shined with a brilliance of the silver flame as he readied the claw to strike the one who attempted to hit him. Lavi readied himself for the attempted swing so he could dodge, but then Lenalee got in front of him. "_Fallen Star of the above, who was sent here to be the dove…we lost the translation of old, for you shall be needed for told…wince from you have came, let it not be in vain…I shall serve as a prayer of heart for the hope of the people…_" she said as if she was quoting the book from earlier.

The silver flames started to diminish as the expressionless boy spoke but now Kanda could hear what he was saying. "_Foolish mortal of the soil, you lost the book I have sent from long ago. Why should I not burn the world into the soil from wince the man once belonged? Why should the mortals such as these who are born of soil be saved?_" Kanda's heart jumped as he commanded it to stop and slow down. But it took him a second to realize what the boy was saying…and who he was.

"You're the Fallen Star?" Kanda said as he watched the Fallen Star turn half way and looked at him with his scared silver eye.

"_You dare doubt that of which has been said in the book of old? How has the world fallen so into dismay…yes I am known as the Fallen Star…but I do have other names, though none you could surely pronounce._" He smiled, which made Kanda just stare that the Fallen Star like some weirdo. "_I will ask only once…names. What are the names you go by this era?_" he asked.

"I am Lenalee Stylor…guardian of the key of the Heart of Hope." Lenalee said. The silver eyed boy looked at the two males who could only watch what was happening in front of them.

"Lavi…Bookman…" the red haired boy stated. "Kanda Yuu…" Kanda said as he watched the silvered eyed boy and he watched him. Kanda could feel his face heat up as the silver eyes were looking into his black ones as if they were looking into his soul.

"_Mind of Trust…and…Body of Skill…_" he said softly. "_Very well, Lenalee, I shall put the destruction of the world on hold…if you and your allies can convince me otherwise..._" he said.

"Whoa, wait a minute there…how can we convince you, the Fallen Star, that the world is worth saving?" Lavi stated. The silver haired boy watched the group, not really Kanda, try to figure out a way to show that the world has become something of value.

"_I shall learn according to my own works…until then, good bye…_" he said as he was swallowed up in his silver flames. Kanda and Lavi watched the flames go out and Lenalee sigh as she looked at both of her classmates.

"The teacher sent me to get you, now come on; he is waiting in the principal's office…" Lenalee said as she walked towards the school. Lavi followed her as well as a much confused Kanda. They both tried to get her to spill on what had happened in with the encounter of the Fallen Star. When they arrived at the principal's office, Lenalee let them inside. But there stood someone very familiar…dressed in all white with a kind smile on his face.

"Ah, good you're here Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee…I would like you three to show the newest student at our school around…his name is…"

**sorry it's taking me so long with everything. I am on vacation in Texas at the moment plus I injured my left hand pretty badly the night I left for Texas…so it will double as slowly for any releases and/or updates…please bare with me on a few things for I am trying out other stories for me to try to add to my list…thank you for those who stayed with me this long ~AmberTheCat **


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Star 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from -Man.

"This is Allen Walker…he will be your newest classmate…show him the ropes and keep him out of trouble." The principal said as Mr. Reach walked into the room. "Ah, Mr. Reach, perfect timing, this is Allen Walker, he is your newest student."

"Ah, yes, welcome Allen…Mr. Talon I have some matters to discuss with you…" Mr. Reach said as the 3 teens walked out with the new student who was pure white in every way as the Fallen Star only without the bright red scar on his left eye.

Now that they were outside the office and walking out to the ground were the Academy sold sweets. Allen walked slightly a head of everyone, who watched from behind as they talked softly. "Lenalee, isn't he…you know the Fallen Star?" Lavi asked. "Not exactly sure, in the time frame of my work ethics for the Stars, none of them have ever come to this close to humanity for anything…" she whispered as she watched Allen walk over to a stand that sold Dango. "Hey, president, how long have you really worked for the Stars?" Kanda asked.

She got quiet as she watched Allen buy some Dango. Kanda looked over and saw Tykki Noah walking over to him with his younger sister, Road Noah. They were walking towards Kanda and the group. Tykki stopped and put his elbow to rest on top of Road's head in a relaxed manner. Kanda and Lavi both glared at the two Noahs'. Lenalee knew of what they do in the class but she could not do anything about it or them. She wished she could. "So, you have detention with Ms. Raven? I'll be sure to tell her to triple the assignments for you to work on, senpai…" Road smiled. Ms. Raven for some reason listened to the orders of the Noahs' when it came to giving out detention assignments.

"Poor little Kanda has detention, his perfect record will be ruined, thus making the chances of that high grade scholarship a even lower percentage for you…next thing you know, your grades _will_ slip, your attendance _will_ falter, everything _will_ be in ruin for you…" Tykki smiled at the already annoyed teen, Lavi wanted to punch the pain in the ass straight in the face and Lenalee wished she had the power to report them, or at least use her butterfly fairy winged boots to knock them into the next century, but she knew she could not, it was a risk to show them to Lavi and Kanda. Kanda wanted nothing more than to be rid of the Noahs…and that's when he saw the 'Fallen Star' Allen Walker walk over to the Noahs.

He tapped Tykki on the shoulder; he was about a head shorter. Tykki turned but saw no one until he look downward. He smiled at the pure white as snow boy who seemed to have a so called 'angelic' look to him. As if he was pure as the whitest snow of the first fall of winter. With the sun shinning down on him, it did seem that way. Kanda knew what thoughts were swarming around inside the Noahs mind when Allen smiled at him and pointed down a small alleyway in the school grounds. Road took notice in Allen and blushed as she noticed Allen look her way. He simply smiled and she made a very poor excuse for her departure. Tykki put his arm around the 'Fallen Star' Allen's shoulders as he led him to the alley. Kanda watched, with a slight sadness in his heart as he watched them disappear in the dark alley.

Lenalee made a notion as to she could not allow that 'type' of student bonding Tykki would do, even if the other was the Fallen Star. Lavi nodded, stating that they could use the sighting as Tykki attempting rape on the new student and get him expelled from the school. Kanda didn't really want to know if that was the 'Star's' true intention for removing Tykki from his line of sight, but Lavi would need more than his self to pull off the accusation. So they went towards the alley, expecting to see Tykki over top of the 'new student' but they saw them just standing, leaning against the walls facing each other. Allen was smiling as his mouth moved, indicting he was speaking to the other, while Tykki had a blush on his dark cheeks and his face was turned up into a look of fear. Finally the three heard the last thing he spoke. "Is that understood…Tykki…Mykki?"

'Mykki?' the three thought, it was very well known throughout the school that his last name was Noah…

Tykki nodded slowly as if he had realized that Allen was serious about whatever he had spoken. "Good, now go do what I said…" Tykki quickly turned to walk back out of the alley, when he saw the three standing there plus Allen spoke again, in which he turned half away around. "And Tykki…let's get along, after all, we are _classmates_." He said with a playful tone until the very last word in which it was spoken in a more serious tone as if to remind Tykki of something. Tykki nodded and quickly went out of the alley, leaving Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee stunned.

No one had ever seen Tykki Noah like that…what exactly did the 'Fallen Star' say to him. Allen walked over to the group, his eyes looked dangerous, plus now there was the red scar under his left eye, as he stood within the darkness of the alley. Then he smiled, stepped out of the alley's darkness and into the shinning light, the red scar disappeared upon the smile and bright light that lit up his face. He walked towards the group, but stopped in front of Kanda, who took notice in the fact that he was rather small, only coming up to his chest.

"Tykki should leave you alone now as well as the detention being lifted from your records." Allen said as he walked passed the group. Lavi and Lenalee watched Kanda carefully, not many people would go up to Tykki or even Kanda like he had just did. They saw how Tykki reacted to the 'Star' but how will Kanda react? They saw he was watching Allen walking towards the Dorms. Kanda was caught in a curious wonder as to why the 'Star' that attacked him less than an hour ago, was now protecting his status in school. Then the three got startled out of their own thoughts by the bell to mark for everyone to get to their dorms for who lived in them…Lenalee had her older brother coming to pick her up, Lavi had his granddad coming to pick him up, since his own car was in the shop, but Kanda was in the dorms…he had no room mate since his cold-hearted demeanor would make everyone want to leave within a few days.

"See ya' Yuu-chan!" Lavi said regaining his happy cheerful nature as he went to the front gate. "See you tomorrow in class Kanda." Lenalee said as she followed Lavi to the front gate where her older brother was already calling for her with his arms waving excitedly at seeing his younger sister. Kanda made a 'che' sound again as he went to his dorm room. His dorm was on the top floor; floor C, room 103C. As he approached the door to his room he saw it was unlocked. He glared at the door handle that signified that it was unlocked with a key. He opened the door to see now other than a single boy…with pure white hair sitting on the windows seal that was a direct beeline for the door.

The sun was setting out on the other side of the window. Red, orange, dark blue and pink was shinning on the clouds and the white haired boy. His expression towards the long haired teen was neither a happy or angry expression. Kanda was slightly taken back, but quickly put up his scowl as he entered and locked the door behind him. He walked to his dresser to get changed for sleeping. He felt his stomach flutter slightly at the thought of changing in front of the Fallen Star. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see if his new roommate was still watching him or even already in his sleepwear. Allen was dressed in a black sweatpants and white t-shirt. Plus he was watching Kanda; he quickly turned back to the dresser to get changed. He dressed in dark blue and red sweat pants but no top. He took down his hair as he went to his bed and got into it. With one more glance towards Allen, who was now getting into the bed across from him, he rolled over to sleep.

Some time in the middle of the night, Kanda felt something heavy over top of him, it felt like to him, that his arms were numb above his head. With a heavy sleep still in his mind he moved his head and heavy eyelids to open enough to see who was disrupting his sleep. In the very dark room that was full of the darkness of the night, there over top of him he saw something pure white…with a red scar on his left eye…

**Hey, I was hoping to have this out yesterday but stuff happened…oh and my fingers injury, it's going to scar…no way around it, it got too bad off since the doctors didn't do the job right. Anyways, I wonder if any of you guess what might happen in the next chapter. I will have it up hopefully after two more days. Thanks for you who have enjoyed this so far! ~AmberTheCat**


End file.
